inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven Reloaded
|title_en = Reformation of Soccer |image = Kidou, Gouenji and Endou going their own way.png |Ep # = 027 (Special) |Ep_dub = Inazuma Eleven Reloaded: Football's Reform |opening = Tachiagariyo (Reloaded Ver.) |ending = Seishun Oden (Reloaded Ver.) |Jap airdate = |previous = 026 |next = 001 (Ares)}} Inazuma Eleven Reloaded ~Reformation of Soccer~ (イナズマイレブン ～サッカーの ～, Inazuma Irebun Rirōdeddo ~Sakkā no Henkaku~) is a special prologue episode of the Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin anime. It is a remake of the original episode 27. Plot After defeating Zeus and becoming the Football Frontier champions, the members of Raimon return to the soccer club. Unlike the original timeline, the club is not invaded by aliens. Instead, everyone congratulates the team members for their remarkable achievements. Kidou Yuuto and Gouenji Shuuya then propose to take on the world. Hibiki Seigou comes in and, incidentally, proposes a match between Raimon and the Spanish youth league champion, Barcelona Orb. The match takes place in an arena filled to the brim with Raimon supporters. The team is positive and confident about the friendly match, but it soon turns out that Barcelona Orb is a strong team: Goalkeeper Alonso Fibiano blocks Gouenji's Fire Tornado with just one finger. Alonso then gives Raimon another chance, but he stops Inazuma Break with ease as well. The Raimon players stand virtually no chance against Barcelona Orb's field players: Clario Orvan, the captain, blocks The Phoenix by just intercepting the ball with his foot. Without any hissatsu technique or tactic, they manage to score 12 goals before Endou can even move. Although being humiliated by his opponents, Endou stays positive and is happy that he and his team have been given the chance to play against the world's best. He tries to prevent the ball from entering the goal by using Majin The Hand, but fails. Ichinose Kazuya notices that Clario does not just shoot the ball, but coats it with something that seems like a tornado for extra effect. When the match almost ends, Clario shows the team a hissatsu technique called Diamond Ray. The ball flashes right into the goal. After the match, Raimon is exhausted, but Endou is still happy. Having won multiple Football Frontier championships, Kidou only now realises what the best in the world are capable of doing. Barcelona Orb's forward Luther Fandam criticises the team, but Clario knows that the team will progress and hopes to have a rematch someday. Raimon meets Todoroki Denjirou, chairman of the Japan Youth Soccer Association. He considers the match with Barcelona Orb to be meaningful, despite the devastating result and Raimon standing no chance. He says the match shows that Japan's level of soccer is far away from that of the rest of the world: to stand a chance against the world, Japan's soccer must improve. He wants Raimon's players to take responsibility for this, since they are the national champions. He proposes that the players will teach Raimon's spirit to players all over Japan: one player will captain a team in Hokkaido, another in Shikoku, etc. This means that Raimon must be disbanded for at least a while. The players take their responsibility and part. Major events *Raimon lost to Barcelona Orb with 0-13. *Raimon got disbanded temporarily. Debuts Characters *'Midouin Munetada' *'Ootani Tsukushi' *'Todoroki Denjirou' Teams *'Barcelona Orb' Hissatsu used * * * * * * (Debut) Trivia *It was later reaired as a flashback in episode 23 of Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Navigation Category:Ares episodes